A Tomb Robber's Curse
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Ryou Bakura was an ordinary man that is until strange things start happening to him...and all because of a Curse? As he digs deeper into the past he begins to unravel a mystery... that may either kill him or take him to the edge of insanity R/B Yaoi! R&R!


**Rose: Hey Cin, what's up?**

**Cin: Nothing much curious as to how this fic will do**

**Rose: Hey guys I'm Rose and this is Cin, we will be collaborating on this flic!**

**Cin: So reviews are welcome and keep in mind this is the first time we're working on something together**

**Rose: This is going to be a BakuraxRyou flic, of course, otherwise I would have put as something else.**

**Cin: Hehe, easy Rose I do believe we're getting distracted**

**Rose: ANYWAY, please enjoy the flic, this is only the prologue alright guys, so you have to let us know if you like it ok.**

**Cin:**

**Ryou: Rose and Cin don't own yugioh or the mummy (if you see any references' to it) they just own their OC's and the plot.**

START PROLOGUE:

Love…

Possibly the most expensive and deadly thing to ever fall in to the hands of man. What is love? How is it that we determine if we are in love or not? Once someone finds love, can we judge them on their choice?

To love a woman as a man is a beautiful thing. To love a man as a woman creates life and a future. To love a man as another man is a delicious sin that more than just a simple few take part in. That is our society now. However opinions change forever shifting with the sands of time.

But wait…

What if one loves their own brother? What should we call it? A sin. No. A Curse. Maybe…

This is story about that kind of 'love' one that will fester throughout time and into the future. More specifically, Ryou Bakura's future.

Now let's take a look at their past, shall we…..

The moon lit up the desert night as the winds whipped the sands of Egypt off their dunes where they rested. The night always felt restless here. A land where Magic and Men ran wild and free, well, nothing is ever free is it?

Across the lonely desert, a sad story was about to unfold. This story is one of betrayal and hurt. All he ever did was love him. So why did it turn out this way?

The winds blow the cool sand into the opening of a nearby tomb. It was eerie and dark, who would want to go in there? Exactly…no would ever go back there.

At least that what he had thought, a lone man emerged from the shadows of the tomb. His grayish-white hair moved with the breeze. Egypt's cold night air greeted him as he stepped out of the tomb he had plundered.

He looked out into the desert night as a black stallion was seen racing over the dune. It was right on time. The beast stopped its pounding hooves as it accurately skids to a halt in front of the man.

"Akefia…" a low whisper was carried out of the tomb. Said man looked back, waiting. His muscles tensed as he waited, for anything. After a few mounts he rested his hands on the saddle, a sudden violent wave of cold air rushed up his back and he hissed in pain.

Jumping on the horse it took off. He wouldn't look back, even as an unearthly whale echoed in the night. He would only be drawn back if he turned around.

One final wale shouted out clear for him to hear.

_I curse you…_

Akefia felt blood trickling down his back, his red jacket whipped wildly in the self made wind of the horse as it ran. Sand blew into his new scratches making them burn.

"Good-bye, Bakura" he whispered as he raced away from the tomb. He wouldn't find out till later that the marks on his back read 'Beloved Brother' in ancient hieroglyphics.

Back in the tomb, a hand twitched under a mountain of rubble that once was the ceiling and part of the wall. A small circle of blood had formed around the base of the pile while more blood slowly flowed in small streams from the middle down. The desert moon lit the disturbed tomb for a few moments. The noise of nails scraping and soft footsteps could be heard. Soon a translucent foot stepped into the moonlight next the deathly grey hand.

His translucent lips formed into sadistic smirk. "So that's how it is" his voice echoed itself in a screeching like noise. He turned towards the tombs entrance. "My beloved brother" the spirit starts as his ghost like figure begins to morph into a shadowed mass. "I curse you" his voice echoes as his form is turned into complete shadow.

"You shall return" the voice continues to echo throughout the tomb "and when you do, I will be waiting, to drag you into hell myself!"

Another screech-like howl filled the air as the new mass of shadows disperses throughout the tomb, waiting for its prey to one day to return.

END PROLOUGE…

**Rose: Well guys, let us know what you think. Since this is a collaborated piece it might take awhile to update, so please be patient with us and well you guys know….**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cin: Hope you like! –waves-**

**Rose: ANYWAY….**

**Happy Readings,**

**-Rose & Cin :]**


End file.
